Xesteria Wiki
Welcome to the Xesteria wiki, where you can find information on all PCs and NPCs in the setting of Xesteria. This wiki can be used as a resource for recalling forgotten information, brushing up on certain events that happened to a character, and so forth. You can find an assortment of links below to navigate the wiki, or type the specific character's name into the search bar up top for quicker access. In addition, a link to the campaign timeline (hosted on Homebrewery) is also located in the menu bar at the top of every page. To view all changes on the wiki, click here. Master Categories *All NPCs *All PCs *'Articles in Progress' People of the World The following categories are of the individual kingdoms in Xesteria and contain the pages for all PCs and NPCs who reside in each. Kaspia *Inhabitants of Albion *Inhabitants of Altamira *Inhabitants of Baldrheim *Inhabitants of Kurjaztar *Inhabitants of Kaspia (Kingdom) Zeltennia *Inhabitants of Alexandria *Inhabitants of Artalia *Inhabitants of Nordland *Inhabitants of Stromgarde Free Territories *Inhabitants of Baranos *Inhabitants of Jourdain *Inhabitants of Merchant Isles *Inhabitants of Muspelm *Inhabitants of Privateer's Isle *Inhabitants of Sagebard *Inhabitants of the Underdark Groups of the World The following categories are of various groups found throughout Xesteria and contain the pages for all PCs and NPCs who belong to them. Churches *Church of Aureon *Church of Chemosh *Church of Ehlonna *Church of Paladine *Church of Pelor *Church of Talos Organizations *Arcanists Guild *Artalia Army *Chromatic Order *Circle of Mages *College of Bardic Arts *Council of Stromgarde *Covenant of Ishtar *Dayguard Guild *Defenders of the Dawn *Freewind Corps *Haven Expedition *Iron Company *Lenadian Separatists *Stromgarde Army *The Watchers *Thieves Guild *Trade Union *Umbral Covenant *Warriors League Special Categories Below you can find various categories that allow you to filter what you are looking for in specific ways. You can look for NPCs by gender, social class, race, and more. By Gender *Female *Male By Status *Commoner *Merchant *Nobility *Royalty *Ruler *Slave *Soldier By Race *Deity *Dragon *Dragonborn *Drow Elf *Dwarf *Half-Elf *Halfling *High Elf *Gnome *Goliath *Human *Tiefling By Class *Barbarian *Bard *Cleric *Druid *Fighter *Monk *Paladin *Ranger *Rogue *Sorcerer *Warlock *Wizard By Alignment *Chaotic Good *Lawful Good *Neutral Good *Chaotic Neutral *Lawful Neutral *True Neutral *Chaotic Evil *Lawful Evil *Neutral Evil Miscellaneous Categories & Pages *Elmshire Castle *Events *Party Members (Past or Present) *Notable Families *Dead Characters *Groups & Organizations *Locations *Vehicles ---- This wiki is for an in-person (and offline) Dungeons and Dragons campaign that is played between a few real life friends, and various pieces of artwork have been collected from across the internet to represent various characters (PCs and NPCs alike) since we are not artistically inclined. We do not claim ownership of any pieces of artwork that we use in our offline campaign. If you are the artist of any specific piece that is located on this wiki and want credit added or for a piece to be removed/substituted, feel free to reach out to me daniel.babineau@gmail.com. Category:Browse